


Sleeping Beauty And The Beast

by kickassfu



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Old Fic, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: Prompt: Why do you only kiss me when I'm sleeping?
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Kudos: 14





	Sleeping Beauty And The Beast

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be transferring my old fics from FF.net, and this is one of them. It was written (or posted) on 2017, I've improved throughout the years so you know...if this isn't the best I apologize lol Enjoy.

Sitting beside a sleeping Caroline, Klaus caressed her face and lightly kissed her lips.

Groggily, Caroline asked, “Klaus, why do you only kiss me when I’m sleeping?”

“Perhaps because you won’t hit me this way?” he asked jokingly.

Punching his leg she replied, “Not true.”

“Then perhaps because I know you’re not truly asleep, and are waiting for me to come and steal a kiss from you, pretending I’m the evil monster forcing this against your will, when we both know the truth, Caroline. You want this as badly as I do, but you’re scared. And that’s fine, for you I’ll be the bad guy, for as long as you want me to be.”

Caroline’s eyes shined with unshed tears, “You’ll _wait_?”

“ _However long it takes._ Until you’re ready, I won’t be going anywhere. I will keep being your personal thief and you can keep on disguising your true feelings with feigned hatred.”

“ _Good._ ” Caroline yawned, closing her eyes.

“Sleep well, love.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
